Questions
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Rangiku reads a message on her Captains phone and questions his relationship with the girl. Toshiro denies her questions until called into a meeting where he must answer.


Toshiro sits in his office working when his lieutenant comes in.

"Oh Caaaaaptaaaaaiiiinnnnn~!" The busty woman calls.

Toshiro "What is Matsumoto?"

"I was wondering if- Hey? What's that mark?"

"Huh?"

"On your cheek?"

Toshiro puts his hand on his cheek "Huh?"

Rangiku lights up "Its a lipstick smudge! Aww who's it from?!"

Toshiro blushes slightly and tries to rub it off "Tck you're crazy. It was probably nothing and you're just trying to tease me."

"Captain. Is there something you're not telling me."

"I'm not hiding anything Matsumoto."

"So why was there a kiss mark on your cheek?"

"There wasn't."

"There's some lipstick smudge around your lips too."

Toshiro blushes slightly.

Rangiku "Captain!! Who?! You have to tell me!!"

"No one Matsumoto."

He gets a text on his phone.

Rangiku grabs it before he can.

Toshiro "Matsumoto give me that!! Don't read it!!"

Rangiku holds it above her head [so he can't reach] and reads it "Message from Karin? With a heart by her name??"

She raises an eyebrow at him then reads the message aloud "'Hey Toshi I was wondering if I left my-'"

Toshiro flash steps and grabs his phone from her.

Rangiku "I wasn't done!"

"Yes you are. You don't have to go through my messages! That's a complete invasion of my privacy!!"

"Come on? Tell me about this 'Karin' girl? You two seem offaly close~? Is she your girlfriend~?"

A deep blush spreads over the boy "She-we- aren't- it's- uh- not-"

"Is she the one."

"Huh?"

"Is she the one? You know. The one you always think about? The one you're always with? The one for you?"

Toshiro rubs his neck "She's a really good friend."

"Girlfriend??"

"No?"

"Then why is there a heart by her name?You like her?"

"Matsumoto shut up. It's not what you think."

"Then what is it!"

Toshiro is about to yell when he gets a call on the office phone "Squad 10, Captain Hitsugaya speaking."

Toshiro tilts his head "Understood sir. We're on our way."

He hangs up "Matsumoto we have a meeting. Come on. No stupid questions."

"Hmph!"

They go to the meeting room.

Rangiku "So what exactly are you and Karin?"

Toshiro "Just friends you idiot."

"It's obvious its more than that."

"Shut up."

"You guys kissed! That obviously means you're more than friends!!" She says louder than Toshiro has liked, then again even if she only said it in her head it would still be louder than he liked.

Byakuya "This isn't an appropriate topic for the workspace."

Toshiro "Yes! Thank you Kuchiki! Matsumoto you need to shut up!"

Rangiku "Does Ichigo know you kissed Karin?"

Kenpachi "Ichigo? Where's he? I wanna fight him. Who's Karin?"

Yachiru "Rin-Rin is Floofy's girlfriend!"

Toshiro "We are not dating!!!!"

"Have you kissed her?"

"What?! I'm not answering that!!"

Momo "But Shiro-chan! You two are always together and you have! Besides you admitted to-"

"MOMO!!!!! SHUT UP!!!!!!! THAT WAS 4 YEARS AGO LET IT GO!!!!!!!"

Momo smiles "But it was so cute! You were so nervous and embarrassed when telling me! Haha you're adorable when blushing!"

Toshiro is tempted to start screaming when Head Captain walks in.

Head Captain "Attention. Let's start the meeting."

Toshiro sighs relived as the meeting starts.

Almost end of meeting.

Yama "And before you're all dismissed I would like to have the questions that were being asked before the meeting to be answered. Hitsugaya."

Toshiro's jaw drops "What?!"

Yama "Let me remember. I believe the questions were: what are you and the Human girl Karin, is Ichigo aware of you two, and have you kissed her. Also I'm sure everyone is curious as to what Hinamori was saying."

Toshiro blushes deeply and Momo smiles.

Momo "Who answers first?"

Yama "Hitsugaya."

Toshiro gulps "Ummmm…"

"Answer the questions."

Toshiro tries to regain himself but fails "We're really close friends, Ichigo is aware of our strange friendship, and… y-yes!"

The room explodes with questions.

Toshiro sinks down covering his face "Can you all please just shut up… what's the big deal?"

"Don't play dumb, genius!"

"You know why it's a big deal."

Toshiro blinks "I really don't. We're all Captains or Lieutenants of 13 Gotei. We shouldn't react over this?"

"But Captain! Other than Yachiru, you're the youngest out of us! So we're all like your nosy older siblings!"

Toshiro "Even if you all were my family, this still isn't a big deal!! And Momo get that smug look off your face!"

Yama "Hinamori. What were you going to say earlier?"

Momo "Huh? Oh! Well a few years ago Shiro-chan came to my quarters and asked me for love advice. A few months later he admitted he had fallen in love with Karin and that he was gonna ask her out."

Toshiro feels his entire body heating up as all eyes turn to him.

"Hitsugaya really?!"

"Momo you gotta tell the story!"

"Was he super nervous and blushing like he is now?!"

Toshiro "Momo don't answer them…"

Momo looks at her brother and smiles "My apologizes Shiro-chan- I mean Captain Hitsugaya. I just follow whatever order us given to me."

"Damnit Momo…"

She smiles.

Yama "Dismissed."

They bow and Toshiro quickly flash steps away.

End


End file.
